


Pain Reliever

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About an hour before Zach is supposed to visit, Chris texts him one word: <i>headache</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been rattling around in my head for weeks now.

About an hour before Zach is supposed to visit, Chris texts him one word: _headache_. Rather than heed the obvious, Zach goes anyway. 

He punches in the security gate code and lets himself in the open front door, never mind the fact that he’s been telling Chris for _months_ that he needs to lock it. 

Chris hardly cracks open an eye as Zach turns the knob of the bedroom door. His incapacitated host is curled up in his bed looking not unlike a much younger version of himself with the blankets pushed down by his feet. He’s dressed in only a pair of striped briefs. 

“So by ‘headache,’ you actually meant ‘migraine.’“

Chris makes a noise that Zach takes to translate as _Yes, Zach, and it has robbed me of my communication abilities at present_.

Zach takes a seat on the edge of the bed and brushes Chris’s hair off his forehead. “Can I do anything?”

“Turn the air down.” Chris’s voice is weak, and to be fair, he does look miserable. 

Zach stands up and walks back into the living room. The thermostat is set to 73, but he turns it down to 65. The house will get nice and chilly, and he can always turn it back up if Chris gets too cold. Outside, the air conditioner kicks on.

Heading into the kitchen, Zach fills a glass with water and fishes out an Immitrex from the cabinet. Knowing Chris, he had ignored the first symptoms, and now he was confined to the bed. 

When Zach returns, Chris has covered himself with the sheet and rolled over onto his other side. At least he has begun to cool off for the moment.

“Babe.” Zach keeps his voice low as he kneels on the bed. “I’ve got a pill for you. Do you think you could keep it down?”

Slowly, painfully, Chris levers himself onto his elbow. He opens his mouth for the pill and takes the glass of water. A few sips is all he can manage.

Zach sets the glass on the nightstand as Chris settles back down. Though he wishes he could say otherwise, Zach has seen Chris like this one too many times. He gets migraines about twice a month on no set schedule, but they regularly knocked him out for an entire day.

Stretching himself out along the length of Chris’s body, Zach starts to rub the knobs of Chris’s spine. None of his movements jostle Chris too much, but sometimes it helps to stimulate some of the tight muscles.

“S’nice,” Chris mumbles into his pillow.

“I always take care of you.” Zach wraps an arm around Chris’s waist and pulls him close while they wait for the drugs to kick in.


End file.
